


An Attack on Barian World

by MysticElf21



Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticElf21/pseuds/MysticElf21
Relationships: Astral/Tenjou Kaito
Series: Fearshipping Fictober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947661
Kudos: 1





	An Attack on Barian World

"Do we have to?" Kite crossed his arms with a smirk. "If you ask me, I think it's best to let Shark or whatever he's calling himself now handle this himself."

Astral sighed on the comms. "The Barian world is under attack by some force unknown to both the Astral and Barian worlds." He said. "We need to find out who they are and what they want."

Kite hummed. "Barian world doesn't have much in the way of resources, does it?" He slid his Duel Disk onto his arm. "Could it be because someone in Barian world ticked off the wrong person?"

Astral chuckled. "I would not dismiss the possibility." His voice turned more serious. "If this is a real threat, then we must take it seriously."

"Believe me, I understand that." Kite said. He stroked the top card of his deck, feeling his dragon pulse with energy for battle. "If Shark needs help, I'll help him." He tilted his head. "But Shark's a strong duelist himself. I'd be surprised if this attacker, whoever they are, was able to take him down."

"You are right." Astral said. "But still…" He paused. "Something has felt wrong about this. Please, Kite, be careful."


End file.
